Luna's fantastic adventure in Middle earth, with Harry
by elerosse13
Summary: A short story in which Luna goes on an adventure, with Harry.


_Hello here is a short little story that popped into my head. Pure silliness but here it is._

* * *

 **Luna's fantastic adventure in Middle earth, with Harry.**

Harry enjoyed his breakfast as he eyed the student's gathered in the Great Hall. It was odd to think that a battle, his battle, had happened here a few weeks ago.  
He glanced towards the spot where Voldemort had fallen to his own reflected spell, before starting at a soft touch on his arm. Ginny gave him a knowing look before returning her attention back to her own toast.  
Harry rolled his eyes at the second year Gryffindor's who were daring each other to stand on the spot where Voldemort's body had fallen, a rumour that a chill would travel up your body if you stood there long enough had started nearly as soon as school had resumed. Harry suspected Peeves might have something to do with it as he'd seen the poltergeist hiding nearby with a devilish smile on his face.  
He sighed, still unsure if returning to finish his studies had been the right choice. Professor McGonagall had asked if he'd come back, if only to reassure the other student that it was safe.  
Kingsley Shacklebolt had offered him a position in Auror Academy if he wanted to, but the class didn't start until December as the ministry needed time to sort itself out again. The new Minister had agreed with McGonagall that it would boost morale if he and his friends returned for a while to school, which Hermione had then enforced.

Harry got up from his seat and sighed as the hall fell silent, as it had every time he entered or rose to leave a room.  
"I need to get my book." He mumbled quietly, turning towards Hermione and Ron.

"Do you want me to come?" Ron asked, making Harry shake his head. He didn't need a minder to keep him safe in the corridors here at Hogwarts.  
Ron nodded looking relieved, before scooping another helping of scrambled eggs onto his plate. Hermione, who knew Harry's aversion of being mollycoddled simply gave him a reassuring smile before opening her book again.  
Harry finally excited the Hall after much nodding and handshaking and drew a deep breath of air before aimlessly taking a corridor. He had his books in his pouch as he did everything else, he'd not unpacked it since the battle. He was still on guard and didn't know when the feeling of impending doom would go away.

"Hello Harry." Luna greeted, as she appeared like a shadow behind him.  
He gave her a genuine smile and they walked silently until they came to the end of the corridor. A large painting of a woodland landscape was placed on the wall before them, nearly as large as the wall itself. A gentle breeze made the trees seem to glitter as thousands of leafs danced on the branches. Harry eyed the display with a longing for the solitude it promised.  
Luna eye the painting too, with her head tilted for a moment before stepping closer, she placed her hand on the painted canvas and gave a small gasp of surprise as it gave way, Harry quickly grabbed her hand but was dragged along with her and soon landed on soft ground.

"Oh, I didn't know we could enter the paintings!" Luna exclaimed joyfully, clapping her hands in excitement as she got up from the ground.  
"I wonder how we did it. Have you eaten or drunk anything new Harry?" She asked, looking heavenward with her big silvery eyes.  
"Daddy will be so impressed!" She gushed before he had a chance to respond, extending her arms out before executing a pirouette, a small cloud of dust appearing at her feet.

Harry eyed the forest they were in with disbelief before turning and eyeing Luna in stunned, horrified silence.  
"Luna." He whispered, staring at her still spinning form.  
"Luna!" He called, this time louder than he'd meant to. He held his breath as the lush green forest, a moment ago alive with bird song, quietened.

"Hm…Yes, Harry Potter?" Luna turned with a last pirouette and finally looked at Harry. She burst into raucous laughter, bending over in her mirth.  
"You did eat or drink something new didn't you? What was it? Do you have any more?" She asked hopefully, wiping tears from her eyes and stepping closer with an eager look.  
"You still look very handsome." She reassured him, trying very hard to keep her mirth caged, as he patted himself down in mounting horror at her reaction.

"I've shrunk!" Harry gasped, finally looking up again at Luna who stood gazing at him with humour still evident in her eyes.  
"We've both been shrunk!" He said, making Luna brighten considerably before she started inspecting herself, going round in circles, as Harry had a moment ago.  
"Luna what did you do before we left the great hall? Tell me everything." Harry demanded, grabbing hold of her hands so as to get her full attention. She had been stroking the white tunic she was wearing with delight, the same one Harry had discovered covered his body instead of his clothes.

Luna swayed gently as she thought through his question, making Harry feel as if they were dancing.  
"Nothing that would cause this to happen." She finally answered, spinning herself under his arm and making him scowl.  
"I ate my juice and drank my toast, I looked at daddy's morning edition and read the pictures he sent." Luna spun away from his grasp with a smile and started spinning in circles again, closing her eyes as she hummed happily.

Harry opened his mouth before shrugging, it was no use trying to get a straight word out of Luna when she was in one of her moods.  
He eyed the tall trees around them with caution. Perhaps it hadn't been Luna, who had caused them to be displaced, but a disgruntled Deatheater come to extract revenge. Minister Shacklebolt had warned him to be on his guard, but how a Deatheater could have known he'd walk down this corridor at this time was a mystery.  
"Luna stay close we don't know who could be behind this." He whispered, suddenly shivering, as he eyed the darker patches of foliage for any threats. The forest was quiet as he held his breath and strained his ears for any sounds. It was too quiet.  
"Luna?" He turned and eyed the empty space she'd occupied a moment ago with sinking dread. Of all the people to get lost with it had to be Luna, she'd get them lost as she tried to find a mythical animal or place in no time.

"It's so pretty! Look at the trees Harry, they are so tall!" Harry looked upwards at her voice and stared as Luna hung upside down from her knees twenty feet up in a tree.  
"The grass is so green! The ground is so brown. The wolf is so big! Oh…" Luna's grip on the branch slipped and she came crashing towards the ground, luckily Harry was standing in her path and she got a soft landing.  
"Do you think there are Crumpled horned Snorkack's here?" She asked, after untangling herself from the poor bruised Harry.

"No Luna, I don't think there are any Snorkack's here." Harry sighed, brushing himself off.  
"We need to stick together and not rush into…Luna?" Harry turned in a circle before spotting the little Luna skipping away among the trees.  
"Luna wait! We can't just… oh for Merlin's sake, wait for me!" He called, before rushing after her. He caught up with her just as a dark shape came barrelling out of the shadows.  
"Luna!" Harry warned before pulling her out of harm's way, placing her behind him. A large grey wolf stood where Luna had been a moment earlier, sharp teeth bared and spit dripping from its mouth, it made Harry very aware of the fact his wand was missing.

"Harry give me your hand." Luna said, patting his head gently. Harry slowly glanced upwards, not letting the wolf out of sight and spotted her once again up in a tree.

"We will feast on your flesh and play with your bones, little ankle biters." The wolf drawled, stepping closer.

"It can talk!" Luna gushed delightedly as Harry scrambled up to join her in the tree, the wolf's rancid breath warming his naked toes before he got them out of harm's way.

"Climb higher Luna!" Harry ordered in a clipped voice as the tree shook from the wolf's lunging, it felt like his heart might fall out of his chest.

"Tender your meat will be as I strip it from your bones…" The wolf lunged again and again at the tree whilst telling them all the ways it would feast on them.

"Do you think we could lure it back to school? Daddy could do an interview with it, wouldn't that be interesting? It would be a really interesting scoop." Luna asked calmly, as they secured themselves high up in the tree. Far below the wolf continued to spew out insults and threats as it looked up at them hungrily from the ground.

Harry eyed her in mute disbelief, before slowly shaking his head.  
"The board of governors would never allow it, it would eat the first years for sure." He finally said, making her eye the rabid creature in deep thought.

"I'm sure we could come to some sort of agreement." She mumbled, making Harry snort.  
"We could pay it in meat for its interview, the educational value would be worth it for the school to supply the meat needed." She suggested quietly, eying Harry hopefully. Harry decided he had to make sure it didn't follow them to school, who knew what Hagrid would say if he met it.

"… blood will wet the ground." The wolf ended its long monolog before giving the tree the hardest lunge yet.

"No Luna, you'll just have to give an eyewitness account of your experience." Harry said, patting her hand apologetically as her face fell.  
The wolf disappeared from view below the tree and Harry wondered if it had gone to get friends, when a long pained screech was heard not far away before the forest once again lay quiet.  
Harry eyed the ground below suspiciously as the wolf was nowhere to be seen. Luna made to climb down and Harry stopped her.  
"It's probably a trick, we need to stay here and think of a plan. How will we get back to school? There must be a way back." Harry asked, making Luna frown.

"Where is the hurry? I'm sure Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall won't mind us missing a class or two as we investigate this new habitat." Luna said, making him shake his head frantically.  
"We have been given a unique chance to explore unexplored territory Harry!" She argued, sounding very much like Hermione, before standing up in annoyance. Clearly losing the chance to interview a rabid, talking wolf had put her in out, more than Harry had thought.  
"I can't believe you, where is your sense of adventure?" She asked, stomping her bare foot on the branch which snapped with an echoing crack.

"Luna!" Harry called worriedly as she slipped off the branch and fell with a crash to the ground, this time without him cushioning the fall. He quickly made his way down after her, ignoring the threat of the wolf in his worry for Luna.  
"Are you alright Luna?" He asked as he crouched by her still form.

"Daddy will be interested to hear that one can hurt themselves inside paintings." Luna mumbled, carefully sitting up with help from Harry. Her right arm was swelling and a bruise was forming on her forehead.

"Be still little ones." A voice suddenly cautioned from a nearby tree, making Harry quickly stand in front of the injured Luna. He'd not heard anyone coming up on them and still couldn't see anyone.  
"Peace little one." A man slipped down from a tree not far away. Harry gave him a vary stare, he'd not known that veela could be male too. Well at least Veela were better than wolves, Harry hoped.

"Oh! You're pretty!" Luna gushed, before wincing as she'd been about to clap her hands together in delight at their new friend.

"Did the Warg harm you young ones, we were unsure what it was hunting and if we stopped it in time?" The man asked, as he stepped closer giving Harry's shoulder a reassuring pat before he kneeled next to the injured Luna. Harry stiffened at the way the man took charge but relented as the man expertly saw to Lunas injured arm, without getting insulted by her many strange questions. Soon Harry's attention was drawn to the many new veela dropping down from nearby trees.

"Did you fall from a star? You look like you could live on a star. I wish I could go and live on a star, although I do like trees and I can't imagine that there are many trees on stars." Luna prattled on as her arm was put in a sling gently and her head bump assessed. The long haired man let her talk and suffered quietly under Harry's challenging glare as it flitted between the many men.  
When he'd finished and stood once again, Harry quickly gave Luna a once over to make sure she was alright.  
By the time Harry had eyed her sling and given her bump a glance they were surrounded by the tall blond Veela people.  
"Oh! You brought friends, how nice." Luna smiled, her big grey eyes eying them all as one would old favoured friends. Harry cursed his bad luck but took comfort from the fact that they hadn't done anything hostile yet. He did frown as they all stared at him and Luna in amazement. Had they never seen de-aged wizards before.  
"We fell into a picture." Luna explained after a moment of silence on all parts.  
"I'm Luna Pyrrha Lovegood and this is Harry…" She stopped a second to shake her head.  
"…who is not...Harry Potter, but someone else who looks like Harry Potter." Luna finished eyeing Harry, who had been trying to stop her from speaking, with a confused look. The men didn't seem to recognise him and that was how Harry wanted to keep it.

"I am Haldir, March warden of Lothlórien, a stars shines upon the hour of meeting. These are my companions and together we safeguard the forest from evil that threatens the wood and its inhabitants." The first Veela said, bowing lightly to them with a soft smile.

"So you are children of the stars! How lovely!" Luna cheered, gingerly getting up from her seat on the forest floor.  
Harry frowned at them, as he helped Luna to stand, still unsure that he trusted them before feeling like a fool. The Veela were part of the picture he and Luna had fallen into, they were no doubt playing the parts they had been painted as. But then again, Luna had been injured which meant that they still posed a threat as he and Luna could be hurt.  
A wolf howled further away and Harry shivered at the sound, he did not want to be eaten by a painted talking wolf. Some of the men fanned out and drew out bows which they armed, whilst Haldir and two others moved closer to Harry and Luna.

"It is not safe here little ones, where are your elders?" Haldir asked with a furrowed brow.

"My daddy is at home and my mummy is in heaven." Luna said simply, getting sad looks from the men.  
"Voldemort killed both of Harry's parents." Luna said, when Harry held his silence for too long, making Haldir kneel. Harry turned and eyed her in exasperation she was worse than Hagrid at keeping her mouth shut he decided.

"No harm will befall you whilst you are in our care. How you came to be so deep in the wood without alerting any of the guard I do not know but feel at ease, none will harm you here." Haldir said, placing his hand reassuringly on Harry's shoulder. Harry felt odd, it was like his emotions had de-aged along with him. He felt safe with the veela man, which was a sure sign that he should run the other way, adults could never be trusted fully.

"I told you Haldir, we fell through the picture." Luna said, stepping closer to Harry and Haldir.  
"Shiny." She murmured as she patted Haldir's shiny hair. Haldir smiled and gently lifted Luna into his arms as he stood tall.

"What are you doing? Let her down at once!" Harry demanded, moving towards Haldir angrily.

"I like it, I could almost touch the stars if they were out." Luna giggled, patting Haldirs' blond hair once again. One of the other veela stepped towards Harry, who gave the man a glare, he may have shrunk in stature but he wasn't too small to walk on his own two feet.

They had been carried through the wood for an hour or so Harry estimated, before they stopped and Harry finally had his feet on firm ground again. Harry wouldn't admit it but it had been rather nice to be carried, he couldn't remember a time he'd been held as such. And they had covered a lot of ground, which would have taken longer now that his legs were shorter. They were given some bread and a clear drink that did wonders for Harry's sullen mood, the water tasted of sunshine and fresh air.  
Harry, who had been trying to make a mental map, felt utterly lost. They were never going to get out of the picture at this rate he thought, Luna was making friends with everyone and questioning them on all the different creatures that might be hidden in the woods and the Veela were fawning over them as if they were the lost children of royal birth.

"You can carry me this time!" Luna said, when the men got them ready to continue their journey, pointing at one of the other men. The man eyed Haldir with a pleased look and then lifted Luna as if she was made of the most delicate porcelain he'd ever seen.

"I can walk." Harry said in token before lifting his arms as Haldir stepped closer. He refused to acknowledge the blush he felt rising on his face at his action, he should act as he looked or they might get suspicious he argued with himself feeling a little better. It was odd though, Harry mused, that he felt alright with the man carrying him as if he was a baby. He knew that it should annoy him but it was like he had de-aged inside as well as on the outside. Luna too acted younger than she was, well at least he thought she did, you never knew with Luna.

Harry woke with a start later, as he was being put down on a soft bed and stiffened. He spotted Luna asleep next to him and decided not to make a fuss.  
"You are safe, little one, go back to sleep." Haldir whispered softly, giving him a soft smile and a gentle stroke on his cheek. Harry frowned but lay still where he'd been placed. Haldir pulled the cover up to Harry's chin before quietly making it out of the room, leaving Harry and the sleeping Luna alone. Harry glanced at Luna, making sure she was breathing alright, before making himself comfortable as he tried to think up a plan of action. He yawned and blinked his eyes sleepily before gazing up at the ceiling tiredly. He'd think of a good plan, he was sure of it, he was just going to rest his eyes for a moment.

"Harry, wakey, wakey, time to rise and shine." Luna sang, bringing Harry out of his sleep. She sat gazing at him with bright eyes and an even brighter smile.  
"We're in a tree house! And it's really high up, I love it and I will tell father that we must have one in the garden!" She gushed, when he finally sat up.

"We need to figure out how to get back, we don't know who is responsible for us ending up here." Harry said, making Luna roll her eyes.

"That's not fun!" She stated before climbing down from the bed and moving towards the window.

Harry shrugged once behind her back and then followed her to the window so he could look outside.  
"Merlin." He breathed, as he looked out onto a forest that went on for miles. They were never going to find their way back to Hogwarts again.  
"Do you think the painting was some sort of portkey?" He asked, after a moments quiet thought.

Luna shrugged lightly, turning towards him with a smile.  
"We should explore and talk to the people." She suggested, making Harry frown.  
"Someone may know how we can get back or at least tell us if anyone has appeared as we did." She added in a long suffering tone, daring him to argue with a glare, Harry conceded that she may have a point.

"Are you ready to break your fast?" A female Veela asked, having entered the room without them noticing.  
Luna skipped forwards with a broad smile nodding several times, whilst Harry followed in a more sedative manner. Luna chatted with the veela as they left the room, whilst Harry tried to get some sort of a feel for how to get out of the painting alive and unhurt.

"Well met little ones, how was your rest?" Haldir, from the day before, greeted as they came upon a room with tables. Luna gave him a smile and a hug, before letting him lift her into her chair, telling him she'd slept like a baby. Harry quickly climbed into his seat before anyone had a chance to help and merely gave a small nod, eyeing the others seated with suspicious eyes. They were introduced as Haldirs two brother Rúmil and Orophin.  
"How is your arm faring this morning, fair little butterfly?" Haldir asked gazing adoringly at Luna who was stuffing her mouth full of fruit. She nodded and raised her arm easily to show that it was in working order making him smile indulgently at her.  
"And how is the little green eyed guardian fairing?" He asked turning to Harry who sat nibbling slowly on a bread roll.

Harry eyed him guardedly before swallowing.  
"I'm good thank you." He answered causing the veela to get a pleased look on his face.

"Oh Harry I just thought of something!" Luna gasped looking both worried and delighted.  
"Perhaps the food here is enchanted and we'll be stuck here forever now that we have tasted it." She whispered loudly, eyeing Harry with her big eyes as his face fell at the possibility. Harry looked down at the bread he'd all but finished and glared at Luna when she burst into loud laughter before grabbing a roll for herself and spreading sticky honey over it.

"Not funny Luna." He grumbled as she continued to giggle.

"You are most welcome to stay as long as is needed. But surely the little butterfly's father shall come searching for you before long." Haldir said making Harry frown at the thought of Mr Lovegood appearing suddenly to save them. They would be stuck here forever then no doubt, as he and Luna explored the new land presented to them.

"How will he find us when you took us away from the place we were at? A teacher once told me that one should stay in one place if you get lost in the woods." Harry muttered sure of having been told something of the likes at some point in Muggle School.

"Not to worry little one, we have left guards to wait for your guardians." Haldir reassured them making Harry shrug as he had no guardian to miss him. Although Hermione might find them and she'd get them home in one piece he mused somewhat reassured. The thought sheered Harry up considerably and he nodded to himself before drinking the tepid milk that tasted fresh and fluffy. Haldir eyed his milk moustache with a sappy look.

Soft footsteps could be heard before another veela appeared carrying cloths of green and yellow.  
"Good morrow and blessed be the sight of the little ones." The female veela greeted as she gazed at Harry and Luna with a silly look on her face.  
"I have brought the little ones clothes to wear. The Lord and Lady have asked that you come to the garden for a meet." She added motioning for the two of them to follow her back inside. Harry followed Luna who skipped inside before slipping off her white tunic without a care in the world.

"Is the Lord and Lady nice?" Luna asked sweetly as she allowed the veela to help her get dressed. The woman looked entranced by Luna and Harry quickly got dressed least she decided to help him as well.

"The Lord and Lady are fair and wise." The woman answered as she braided Lunas hair with nimble fingers. Harry patted down his wild hair before giving it up as the lost cause it was before exiting the room and re-joining Haldir out on the deck. He snagged two apples from the table when the man and his brothers looked away in case he and Luna managed to get away from the veela.

They were soon herded down from the tree and along a path speckled with sun spots, all of which Luna of course had to skip to and from as she avoided the shadowy ground.  
"Look Harry! Doesn't that look like a blue-eyed blue-feathered blue-bird?" Luna asked pointing into the bushes at something Harry definitely didn't see before pointing out several more none existing creatures she apparently saw. The veela were eyeing her indulgently and played along with whatever she said. Harry sighed before coming to a stop at the sight of the most beautiful lady he had ever seen.  
"Oohh, shiny!" Luna gushed before rushing over to hug the new lady and play with her long golden hair. She then twirled around her several times before stopping and seating herself unsteadily on the ground as she no doubt got too dizzy. She sighed before giggling to herself as she flung herself onto her back.  
"Harry I must have been bitten by snizzybug, the world is dancing." She said, eyeing him rather cross-eyed.

"Hello little ones and welcome to Caras Galadhon, I am Lady Galadriel, may the star shin upon the hour of our meeting." The pretty woman greeted as she crouched down to their height. Harry wondered what the whole deal about the stars was but nodded in greeting.

"Welcome indeed, it is long since we had the honour of little ones grace us with their presence. I am Lord Celeborn." The male Veela said patting Harry on the head. He smiled at the scowl Harry gave him for having taken the freedom to touch him without his permission.

"Do you not have children here?" Luna asked interestedly, able to fix her eyes on people again. The gathered veela all shook their heads eyeing them with longing. Lunas eyes became suspiciously bright before her bottom lip started shaking.  
"That's so sad!" She exclaimed rather loudly before throwing herself at Harry.  
"We have to stay so they can have children Harry! We can't be selfish!" She cried grabbing his face between her small hands.  
"I'm sure father will understand and when we are big again we can find our way back." She said in a reassuring tone of voice.

"We are not staying Luna." Harry said making her frown and pout.

"But…" She protested before Harry placed his hands over her mouth.

"No. We are not staying here Luna and that is final." He said rather sternly and she huffed grumpily before turning away with crossed arms.

"It could be fun." She grumbled before brightening at the sight of a yellow butterfly fluttering by.  
"Oooh, look Harry!" She said twirling after it with one of the veela dogging her steps with a sappy look.

"We are not staying, I'm sorry but it is simply not possible." Harry said to the other veela present.  
"We shall be missed and there is no doubt a search party out looking for us all ready." He added hopefully as he gazed after Luna who had climbed a tree in her effort to be one with the butterfly.

"You are not what you seem. I see that you have travelled further afield than I thought possible." Lady Galadriel said as she gazed down at Harry with piercing, all seeing, eyes.  
"You should not be here and how you travelled here is beyond me." She added as Harry eyed her even more hopefully, having perhaps found a sane person willing to help them get home."

"We came through a picture or a portal and we should get back as soon as possible." Harry hurried to explain making her nod slowly.

"But not until we have caught a talking wolf! Father would never leave a talking wolf behind and I'm too much like his daughter to leave one behind as well!" Luna called from inside a bush in a bossy tone of voice.

"We are not bringing a wolf back Luna! It'll eat everyone!" Harry scolded before ducking as a stick came flying out from the bush.

"You are the worst explorer I have ever meet Harry Potter! Next time you can stay at home with all the other boring people." Luna chided as she climbed out of the bush, butterfly perched on her head as a live hat.  
"Can we at least bring Haldir or Kendir? Or perhaps Nephindil?" She asked rattling of names in quick succession making Harry wonder how on earth she'd remembered them all from the night before.

"I'm not sure they can get out Luna, but sure, if they want to come I'm sure they can. But it's not very nice to bring them from this lovely forest and out into our world is it?" Harry asked motioning to the pristine surroundings that oozed goodness and sunshine. Luna bit her lip as she gazed around before nodding mournfully having come to a decision. The butterfly lifted from her head and fluttered away as Luna waved goodbye.

"You shall be brought back to the glade were you were found. Your very presence here could alter the world irreversibly, whether for good or evil I cannot see." The lady said, rather ominously to Harry's ears and he definitely wanted to leave. No way did he want to be part of anything evil again, thank you very much.

"Perhaps we could bring a small wolf back?" Luna asked as they marched later in the day with a large gathering of veela, all looking heartbroken as they were guided through the forest.

Harry sighed heavily and shook his head mutely making her frown. One of the veela scooped her up and pointed up at the trees ahead where several squirrels were playing tag, making her smile again.

"What ill fortunes have befallen one as young as you little one, for you to be so serious?" Haldir asked as he scooped Harry up on his shoulders.

"Prophecy, murder, death, betrayal and torture." Harry muttered making the man falter and several others stare at him in horror.

"Voldemort was an evil lord but Harry ended him and now we are bored." Luna sang from her perch on her own veela and Harry rolled his eyes at her words.

"Perhaps you should stay here." Haldir murmured eyeing lady Galadriel, sighing deeply as she serenely shook her head.  
"Oh what sorrow our parting brings me, how I wish we could meet again on the shores of Valinor." He sighed softly, a dreamy look appearing in his eyes.

"There! That's Hermione! Hermione get us out of here!" Harry shouted pointing ahead where a translucent Hermione stood staring at them mouth open in surprise, no doubt wondering how on earth they had ended up where they were. Harry knew the moment it all clicked in place for her was when she spotted Luna, who waved at her mournfully as she was slowly placed on the lush green ground by her veela.  
"Thank you for your hospitality, may you be blessed with good fortune." Harry said as he quickly grabbed Lunas hand so she couldn't run away. Several of the veela were crying and came with small gifts for them to bring with them such as food items, little wooden toys and a cloak each. The air behind Harry and Luna shimmered and suddenly they were stood in front of the painting they'd fallen through looking at the forest it depicted.

"What were you thinking Harry!? Do you know how much panic you caused disappearing like that?" Hermione scolded with her hands on her hips.  
"If I hadn't thought to put a tracking charm on you, you might have been lost in there forever!" She huffed, making Luna frown.

"I liked being lost in there." Luna mumbled as Hermione continued to eye Harry rather pointedly.  
"Ooh look Harry, the blue-eyed blue-feathered blue-bird came with us!" Luna suddenly gushed as a small bird swooped down to sit on her offered finger. Hermione's eyed widened dramatically at the sight and she quickly conjured a cage for it.

"Luna you cannot release that bird into the wild! Introducing foreign magical creatures into our own habitats could cause our native species to go extinct or introduce deadly microorganisms that could cause a… Luna where are you taking that bird!" Hermione hurried after the skipping Luna who was whistling at the little blue bird in the cage.

"At least she didn't bring back a talking wolf." Harry pointed out in the silence of the empty corridor. He glanced at the painting and quickly spelled a curtain in front of it at the sight of a drooling wolf eyeing him hungrily from within the frame.  
"Mione! Come back!" He called as he rushed after her.

* * *

FIN- Hope you liked :)


End file.
